To Be Found
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set after To Be Chained. Hiko must find his apprentice and save him from slavery. What will he find when his search end?


This takes place after To Be Chained and the Fifth Chapter of To Be Free. All Characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Thanks Scarredswordheart for the help!

To Be Found

By Marie Nomad

Snow fell as Hiko walked down the mountain. He left Enishi alone at his hut. He didn't have much material possessions and he doubt the former mafia leader would steal anything. Right now, he had more important matters to deal with. Namely, saving his idiot of an apprentice from any more misery and figuring out what to do with him as soon as he saved him.

He didn't mind the cold so much as he walked down the familiar path down the mountain and into Kyoto. He didn't have much to go on to find his former student. Enishi himself had searched all of Japan for years and found nothing. On the other hand, Hiko had more experience and he was a Hiten Mitsurigi Master. He could succeed where Enishi had failed.

The tall man wandered as snow fell. He paused when he recognized the path he took and saw over a dozen crosses half buried in snow and three tops of rocks in the middle with a taller cross behind them that had a worn out shawl wrapped around the top. Every so often, he would pass by for any sign of change, any sign that Kenshin had stopped by. There were no footsteps, no flowers, not even a new cross. The tall man lifted his cape and trenched through the snow until he came up to the three headstones and knelt down with his sword at his side.

"Akane, Sakura, Kasmui, Tomoe, I am not much of a praying man but I ask for your help. Help me find my idiotic student so I can save him. Thank you." Hiko prayed as he held his hands together and then stood up. He poured some sake right in front of the stones. He knew that if he poured over them, they would crack when the sake freezes.

The man stood up and saw a nearby tree with budding plum blossoms. "Spring is coming." He mused as he walked off.

* * *

Months passed as the snow melted and the trees started to bloom. Hiko was still traveling and he was getting tired of it. He was a hermit who liked to live his life alone and away from suffering people. The furthest he traveled was to Kyoto for supplies and sake. Now, he had to walk all over Japan to find his idiot apprentice. Time after time, he chased one lead after another. He kept on finding idiots who wanted to use the Battousai name for their own personal gain as well as fake stories. He even managed to run into that Kabuki player Battousai who he let live. The guy was harmless and he was only helping a bunch of kids. Still, he kept on seeing endless suffering made by the latest conflicts.

After getting several futile leads, he came up with an interesting place made for former prostitutes. It was a long shot but it was better than sitting around drinking sake.

The man came up to a lone building in the country were various women were farming, tending to animals, and even painting the side of the building. All of the women paused as they looked at him with fear filled eyes. They shuffled a few feet away and Hiko took a deep breath. They had been scared by something in their pasts. A part of him wondered if Kenshin would look at him like that when he saw him again.

"Who are you?" A blond woman asked as she opened the door with one of her hands in her sleeve. She was lovely but had a hard aura around her. It was evasive, shadowy, and mysterious. Tucked in her kimono were some throwing knives and throwing stars. She was a ninja.

"Hiko. What is your name?" Hiko said as he held out his sword and lifted up his cape to reveal no other weapons. He could just disarm her but he needed her to trust him completely. If he tries to force the information out of her, she would just kill herself.

The woman accepted the sword and bowed. "You must either be highly confident or very stupid."

"I'm confident; my former student is the stupid one." Hiko replied as he smirked.

"Of course. My name is Akesako. Please, have some tea." Akesako said as she gestured inside.

The man came in to an nice looking house decorated with a mixture of western and Japanese artwork and furniture. With flair, he took off his cape and knelt down on a cushion. One of the girls came up with a tea tray and handed him a tea cup. The girl looked up at him and then stared down. She went to the side and knelt down deeply.

"Get up. You do not have to do that any more." Akesako ordered. The tea girl got up, bowed and walked away.

Hiko watched the girl with interest. "How long has she been free?"

"Two days." Akesako replied as she sipped her tea. "This place is full of lost souls who have nowhere to go. They were often former slaves who could no longer perform for their masters or prostitutes who weren't picked up by their customers. Under those trees are the bodies of those who came to reclaim them. Tell me why you are any different?"

Hiko sipped the tea. Normally, he would ask for sake but this woman was on edge. He had to be careful. "Fourteen years ago, I had an apprentice who was stupid enough to leave without completing his training. I managed to find out from time to time what happened to him during the Bakumatsu until the end. I lost him but I thought that he went off wandering. Several months ago, a man came up and told me how he had taken my apprentice as a slave and abused him for killing his sister for three years. After that, he lost him and my student has been missing ever since. I'm looking for my idiot apprentice to save his butt again."

Akesako nodded. "I see. What was his name?"

"Himura Kenshin but he was also known as Hitokiri Battousai."

The woman dropped her teacup and it cracked on the floor. "The Battousai? You are the Battousai's sensei?"

"Yes, and I can't believe he was called that. I am the master of the Battoujitsu move not him!" Hiko said as he crossed his arms. "You met him?"

"No. I worked for the Chousuu forces but I was a spy for Yoshida. I heard of the Battousai's work but I never saw him with my own eyes."

Hiko's raised an eyebrow. "You worked for the Chousuu forces? They were against foreigners and you… don't look Japanese."

"I know. Ironic isn't it? Anyway, I'll ask the girls if they heard of anything related to the Battousai or Kenshin. What does he look like?"

"He's small, long red hair, violet eyes, scar on left cheek, and a Chinese tattoo on his back." Hiko recalled.

"Okay. We can go and ask the girls. Just take off your cape and let me carry your sword. Most of these girls are strong but very scared. Stay close to me and don't do anything threatening."

"Fine." Hiko accepted as he took off his cape and laid it out on the floor.

"This way." Akesako gestured and they went out to the fields. She rang the bell next to her and the girls paused and came forward.

Hiko's eyes widened as the girls came forward. Many of them have scars on their bodies and a few had a missing finger. Akesako said, "This man is looking for his son who had ran away from him and could be a slave. Does anyone here remember seeing a young man with long red hair and a crossed shaped scar on his cheek?"

The girls looked at Hiko nervously. "Are you really looking for your son?"

"Yes. I care for him and I want to save his butt before he suffers any more." Hiko replied as he crossed his arms.

Whispers echoed through the crowd and finally a young woman came up. "I was traveling with this slave caravan when I saw this other passing by. There was this small man with red hair and there was this awful scar on his face. I remember him because my slaver was going to trade him for me." The woman shivered.

Hiko stepped forward and said calmly, "I see. I need to know, where was that caravan heading?"

"I… I don't know. I… I…" Tears came to her eyes as she sat down. "I… never pay attention."

"Please. A name, a place, some hint on where they are going?" Hiko whispered as his hands clenched.

"They… they were talking about checking out… this hot pot restaurant after the next auction." The woman whispered as she stepped back. "That's all I know! I swear."

Hiko smiled slightly. "That's okay. All I have to find this 'hot pot restaurant'."

"Hot pot is a popular dish in Edo, I mean Tokyo." Akesato said as she came up, "Many of the girls told me that slave traders tend to go there on a regular basis because it's so popular."

"Then, I'm going to Ed- I mean Tokyo. Thank you, Akesako-san." Hiko said as he bowed to the female former ninja.

Akesako bowed back and then handed Hiko his sword. "You're welcome. If you find him, will you tell me?"

The taller man nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Hiko ran as fast as he could toward Tokyo. He didn't know where the caravan was heading from so he had to go to Tokyo and wait there. It was a long shot, he didn't know if Kenshin had gone through there already or even if he was going to be there. But, he had to try. It was the only thing he had.

Finally, he reached the huge city of Tokyo. It had changed since the last time he had been there. He could see several foreigners going down the street. After some wandering, he came across a bar. He sat down and put his sword to the side with a resounding clunk. At once, everyone stopped and stared at him. A lovely woman came up and bowed, "How may I help you sir?"

"I want some sake please." Hiko said as he smiled at her.

The woman blushed and bowed again. "Of course, sir!"

The men started again but at a lower tone. Hiko lounged as he studied the men around him. He can sense the stain within them. They are the type to know things. He smirked as he leaned on his elbow. As the woman gave him his sake, he drank. After a cup, he handed the woman some ryo and said, "I want to buy a round to your fine customers."

"Yosh!" Everyone cheered as they raised their cups.

The atmosphere became friendlier as they started to drink again. The hours passed as Hiko watched them while drinking. He swayed his head a little as he came up to one of the drunks and said, "I'm looking for a slave, do you know where I can find one?"

"The brothels are always looking to get rid of children." One of them men replied.

"I want a man."

"You just missed an auction."

"Damn." Hiko growled.

"But, I have a few in the caravan that I can sell you. They are fresh."

"Do any of them have red hair and any interesting looking scars?"

"Nope, sorry. We had a redhead with a huge cross shaped scar but we sold him to Zanza."

"Zanza?" Hiko repeated.

"Yeah, he's a really strong fighter who took down the Battousai." Another guy spoke up.

"What?"

"No, that was not the Battousai, he was some fake pretending to be the Battousai."

"Oh yeah." Another man said. "The weird thing is that when Zanza defeated the fake Battousai, he hooked up with the babe whose dojo was ruined thanks to the fake Battousai."

"Oh yeah."

Hiko paled as he asked, "Why did this Zanza take down this fake Battousai?'

"He wanted to take down the Battousai because he hated the government so much. He's like that."

"Crap." Hiko muttered. If this Zanza had bought his idiot apprentice and know who he was, he had to find him as fast as his godly speed can let him. "Where can I find this Zanza?"

"You can find him all over. Lately, he's been hanging around that… Kamiya Dojo."

"Thank you. You may have saved a life." Hiko rushed out of the bar. He had to find this Kamiya Dojo and find out if this redhead was his long suffering idiot apprentice. He felt the sword at his side. He didn't like killing needlessly but if he had to, he would take down every idiot in Japan.

"Halt!"

The man turned around to see several police officers with wooden poles and western style swords. "Yes?" He asked as he put his hand on his sword.

"You are not allowed to carry swords around in public." The officer said as pointed his western sword at him.

Hiko looked around. He could give up but he would be stuck in jail while his idiot apprentice suffers. So, he had two choices, he could either kill the officers or run away. "I see." He turned around and bolted. He could be able to handle the men just fine but he will not slaughter a bunch of police officers just because of a stupid law. He ran as fast as he could through the city with the police at his heels. With his godlike speed, he ran through the alleys. The officers watched in awe at the man. "He's faster than a speeding bullet!" One of the officers said in awe.

"Get him!" The leader ordered.

Hiko knew that he is one of the fastest men in Japan if not the world. Unfortunately, he didn't know Tokyo well and the officers know every part like the back of their hands. He ended up at a dead end trapped.

"Now, give up!" The head officer said as he breathed heavily.

Hiko rolled his eyes as he got out his sword. "Don't you have real criminals to chase? I was going to let you off but you left me no choice." He calmly came up and vanished.

Screams echoed throughout the city.

* * *

The cool breeze ruffled through the air as Officer Jimi a/k/a Tetsu sat at his bench enjoying a warm cup of tea. His shift was about to start and he always started it with a nice cup of tea. Then, he choked on his tea when he saw something. Ten officers were walking towards the station in a trance with their clothes ripped up to the point that left little to the imagination. "What happened?" Tetsu exclaimed as he set his tea down.

Officer Yuchi shook his head. "We saw this man carrying a sword so we tried to arrest him. He… he was not normal. He slashed out clothes and spared our hides."

Officer Guchi nodded. "He's faster than a speeding bullet."

"He can leap tall buildings in a single bound."

"He's more powerful than a locomotive."

"The way he jumped, he was like a bird or a kite. He's… a superman."

"Superman?" The Chief of Police asked as he came out and stared at the group. "I can't believe it. Ten armed officers are taken down like this."

"I agree, sir." Tetsu said as he looked at the officers. "Whoever did this is a master if he can leave the bodies untouched. What does he look like?"

"He's huge with long black hair and a white cape. He's inhuman."

"Well. Looks like, I'll have to see this 'Superman' for myself." Tetsu put on his swords and saluted the chief. "With your permission."

"Permission granted. Find and catch this superman."

* * *

Hiko snorted as he strolled down the street looking for an inn. He was tired after that brief but ridiculous fight. He should have killed them but there was no reason. He still could not find this Kamiya dojo and it was getting late. If he were to confront these fools who might have his idiot apprentice, he needed all his control so that he can get the boy back safely.

"Are you the superman who beat up those officers earlier?"

The swordsman turned and saw a young red head. "Kenshin?" He gasped and then he shook his head. The red head's aura was different and his eyes were brown not purple. "Perhaps, I am Hiko, I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Yes, I know. If you were, you would have killed those officers. I am Officer Jimi Kurogane and I am giving you a chance to surrender peacefully. If you do, we will go easy on you. If not, I must warn you, I fought in the Bakumatsu."

"I see. I am on a very important errand and I cannot waste my time with you. So, let's be quick." Hiko said as he got out his sword.

Tetsu smirked as he got out his sword. His aura glowed as he stared at Hiko. The swordman can sense the officer's eagerness. He was the type who was born for the battlefield.

The two rushed at each other and parried around. The citizens stopped as the two moved in quick and graceful moves that was poetic and yet deadly. Tetsu gasped as he fought but his cuts were not getting through. It was as if Hiko was treating him like an apprentice.

Hiko became equally impressed. Jimi was strong and yet he wasn't fighting everything he had yet. His strength was lower than it should. This officer was testing him and he like it. "Give me everything you have, boy."

"Same as you." Tetsu took out his second sword and held the two blades up. His ki flair up and he ran towards him.

Hiko jumped up and kicked the back of Tetsu's head. He fell down and the larger man straightened himself up. "You are a decent swordsman. You had been through many battles and you actually made me knock you out. If only you were my apprentice."

"Not bad." Hiko turned around to see another cop standing there with a katana in his hand. "You managed to knock the second toughest police officer in Tokyo. But I must warn you, I am much harder to defeat." He grinned fiercely.

"And you are?"

"Fujita Goro and I used to fight in the Bakumatsu too. And you are?"

"Soujiro Hiko and the Bakumatsu were beyond me. I could care less about mere conflicts between factions. I am just here for my idiotic apprentice."

"I see. You must give up your weapon but you won't, correct?"

"I refuse."

"Then, I will kill you. I must warn you, I was part of the Shinsengumi."

"Oh, that little band of security men that loves to kill themselves and fight for a dying cause?"

Saitou growled. "You will die." He thrust at him.

Hiko's eyes flashed as he put his sword in his sheath and attacked. The officer was flung back and he stared at his chipped sword and then at Hiko. Saitou attacked again. The two fought hard into the night.

Tetsu moaned as he opened his eyes to see Saitou and Hiko going at each other. Saitou was looking worn and Hiko did not look much better. Hiko was more skilled but he was exhausted from fighting Tetsu and running all of Tokyo. "Oh no. STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The two paused. "Can't you see we're in a battle here? How's your head?" Saitou asked as he stared at Hiko.

"Fine but this is stupid. I can't stand by and let one of the greatest fighters in Japan get killed for a sword!"

"I won't die." Hiko said.

"Neither will I."

"You idiots! If this fight keeps on going, one of you will die and I can't stand by and let a senseless death happen." Tetsu walked between the two. "We are civilized men. We can find a civilized way of dealing with this matter."

"I have to fight him! He uses the same moves as the Battousai!"

"Battousai, what a joke. I am a far better user of the Battoujitsu move than that idiot apprentice of mine."

"Are you saying that the Battousai's your student?!" Tetsu exclaimed. "I thought his moves were free style like mine."

"Absolutely not! His name is Kenshin and his style is the Hiten Mitsurigi, the deadliest swordfighting style in the world!"

"Wow."

"And that is why I must fight him. I wanted to fight the Battousai and he's a better Battousai." Saitou gestured to the swordsman.

"And I won't let you defeat me."

"This is stupid." Tetsu shook his head. "Now, I really have to stop this fight, now! There are better ways of fighting. What if there is a contest between you two? Hiko wins, he keeps his sword. Saitou wins, Hiko gives up his sword."

Saitou and Hiko stared at each other. "What kind of contest?" Saitou asked.

* * *

"Here are your jugs." Tetsu held out the bottles of sake and lined them up along Hiko and Saitou. The Police Chief heard about what happened and decided to let the two have their contest as long as they provide their own sake. Tetsu managed to get the sake reserves and all the sake he and Saitou had for this event. "You two will drink one jug at a time. When you are done with your jug, hold it upside down to show it is empty. Whoever passes out or just gave up first, loses.

"Fine." Hiko put his sword to the side and picked up a jug.

"I have an excellent stomach for sake." Saitou held a jug.

"So do I."

Two hours later…

Tetsu's jaw dropped at the pile of sake jugs between the two. He had been making sure the two piles are separate and they are getting huge.

"You know… I love Kenshin." Hiko said as he waved the sake bottle around. "He's like a son to me."

"I feel that way about Tetsu-chan." Saitou laughed. "He was one of the last remains of the Shinsengumi alive."

"Kenshin's such an idiot. Why didn't he come home?" Hiko moaned as he fell over and then catch himself.

"I don't know I want to fight him so much I want to see whose best. Where is he?"

"Enslaved by people who hated him. That idiot apprentice of mine decided to go back to slavery!"

"What?" Tetsu knelt down next to Hiko. "That's impossible!"

"His first master told me himself but don't tell anyone." Hiko put his finger to his lips.

"Less talk and more drink!" Saitou poured sake down his throat.

"Fine!" He chugged own jug.

Two more hours later…

"Oh Kenshin… my Kenshin…" Hiko sobbed. "Why must you suffer so much?"

"The sad… fate of every decent swordsman… Kondo couldn't commit seppuku!" Saitou sniffed as he put his arm around Hiko's shoulders. "He deserves to die like a samurai! I was loyal to Japan! Always Japan!"

"I hate… politics. That's why I didn't get involved in that little scuffle. My style… is… meant for… people not… for groups."

"You are… a real… samurai."

"I know. _hic_"

Saya and Tetsu watched the two. "Incredible." Tetsu muttered, "They drank enough sake to get over twenty men drunk in only four hours."

"How much longer will it last?"

"I don't know. I knew that Saitou-san's ability to drink is incredible but Hiko's is equally amazing. We're going to run out at this rate."

"Maybe not." Saya pointed to the two. They were holding on with sheer will power.

"Regardless of what happens, I'm going to help Hiko with his problem. The Battousai is in trouble and I want to help him."

"I know you would."

"Looks like they're about to pass out."

THUD!

"Finally."

* * *

Hiko moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Why do I feel like a pair of swordsmiths banging in my head?"

"Because, you have a hangover." Tetsu said as he handed the swordsman an envelope with water. "Here, this should help your pain."

"Did I win?"

"Barely. Saitou san hit his head first and hence, you won."

Hiko took the medicine and looked at his sword. "I never drank that much that fast in my life. That man is a heavy drinker."

"Yes, he is. He doesn't drink that much because when he does, he gets emotional."

"At least I can keep my sword."

"Just keep it hidden while you're in Tokyo." Tetsu advised. "I can help you in finding The Battou- I mean, Kenshin. Is it true that he had become a slave? I thought that maybe…"

"Hah! Even in the stupors of drunkenness, I am still in control. That idiot apprentice of mine really was enslaved and I am going to free him."

"Will you kill to do that?"

"If I must."

"Then, Saitou and I will fight you if you do that."

"I know. I just need to know where the Kamiya Dojo is."

"Kamiya?"

"I am looking for Zanza. He was the one who bought my idiot apprentice."

"You are right to find him in that place. But I doubt he would be the type to just buy a slave like that. He barely has enough to eat at times but I will still help you out."

"Good."

* * *

Tetsu and Hiko walked side by side towards the Kamiya Dojo. Hiko made sure his sword was hidden well behind his cape. He would rather not deal with another band of stupid cops, although Tetsu and Saitou were fairly interesting.

The young cop stopped and pointed down the street. "The Kamiya Dojo is down there. I know that you may want to do something that I don't want to see. Besides, I want to wait until later to see Kenshin. I must warn you, if you hurt anyone, I will fight you with all I have. I would kill if necessary."

"Fine." Hiko waved off. "Don't worry, if they gave up my idiot apprentice, I won't hurt them." He held up a bag of money. "I have enough here to buy him off first."

"Good." Tetsu bowed and stepped to the side.

Hiko marched down the street. Already, he can feel his apprentice's ki in the distance. It was heavily dampened by many things, was it buried by his years of slavery?

"Gang way!" A young man in white nearly knocked him over.

"Hey!" Hiko glared at him. He looked like that Zanza that Tetsu had described to him. He didn't look like much. At least he was away from Kenshin, it would make things much easier.

After what felt like forever, he made it to the Kamiya Dojo and knocked on the door. The sun was to his back, it should effectively blind the person to his true idenity at first and magnifies his already grand presence.

The door opened and there stood his idiot apprentice. He was smaller than he remembered and there was a huge scar on his face.

"Good morning!" The young man greeting almost too cheerfully.

His ki was weak, it didn't feel like the swordsman who left him so many years ago. His heart nearly broke but he decided not to show it. He had to free him first. "Hello, Shinta." He said smoothly. Kenshin's eyes widened as he finally recognized him. Hiko let his sword be seen from his cape so that anyone who sees it knows he means business.

"Kenshin! Who is it?" A young woman came up to the door. She was dressed in a gi and hakama with a huge bokken in her hand. "I don't know who you are or why you're here but if you're here to reclaim Kenshin forget it! He's a free man now and belongs to no one! Not even a cocky samurai like you!"

Hiko blinked as the woman brandish the bokken in his face. He could take the girl easy, especially with a wooden sword but there was something about her. Did she just say that Kenshin was free?

"Errr… Kaoru-dono-" Kenshin tried to speak up to break the tension.

"Don't worry, Kenshin, I'll protect you no matter what!" Kaoru vowed. Hiko gazed at her spirit. He was reminded of the time when he was a young boy when he accidentally disturbed a mother raccoon with her cubs. He still has scars from that encounter.

"But he-" Kenshin tried to say.

"Relax, Kenshin, I'm a dojo master just stay behind me." Kaoru ordered in a bold way that really impressed him. A part of him relaxed, this woman had no intention of harming Kenshin in anyway. In fact, she was being very protective of him.

"Stay behind- _snicker_ 'Protect you'-You meet the most interesting people, my idiot apprentice." Hiko leaned on a door as he held himself. His battle stance was gone, he could finally feel at ease.

"Apprentice?" Kaoru looked confused at him and then at Kenshin. "I thought he was one of your former owners."

"No, I am Hiko Seijiro the Thirteenth! And I am definitely not one of Shinta's owners!" Hiko announced. He had to get that clear. This girl clearly had no idea, what she let into her dojo. Should he try to take him off of her hands or just let her keep him safe?

"Shinta? I thought your name is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Kenshin who still have not said anything.

"That is one of his names. I had given him that name personally. I call him 'Shinta' because it suits him better now." Hiko glanced at Kenshin who was avoiding his gaze. The young man was clearly ashamed of what he did, was he ashamed of the lives he had needlessly taken or the fact that he let himself be a slave?

"Now cut that out!" The girl guarded Kenshin with her body and her wooden boken. "You have no idea what Kenshin been through! If you cared for him, you would not let him become a slave in the first place!"

Hiko sighed. He had saved Kenshin from slavery the first time. He would die to save him from all the pain that he suffered since then.

"Kaoru-dono… you do not have to-" Kenshin futilely tried to speak up.

"I have to! Someone has to stand up for you! Don't you get it? I will not let anyone hurt you again!"

Hiko could not help but smile slightly. Maybe this girl is what Kenshin need to be saved from himself. Three women managed to save Shinta from a band of bandits. Another woman managed to save his soul from being permanently corrupted by blood. Can this woman save him from the pain of slavery and being a manslayer?

"Well… you have a strong spirit in you. Such raw potential. However, you are being foolish in accusing me of letting my idiot apprentice become a slave again. He ran away when he was fifteen. I kept tabs on him until I lost him ten years ago. I was planning to buy Shinta or kill the owner but since he's free now, there's no need for blood to be shed." He didn't want to hurt this girl, not while she holds the key to saving Kenshin's shattered soul.

Kaoru's ki fell as she finally lowered her bokken. She stopped being a motherly raccoon. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I just didn't want Kenshin to get hurt. He ran away at fifteen and you lost him at ten years ago… how old are you, Kenshin?"

Kenshin started to count on his fingers. Hiko nearly moaned. He could not believe that the idiot forgot how old he was. "Twenty-eight."

"I thought as much."

"TWENTY-EIGHT?! You cannot be twenty-eight?! You look sixteen! Twenty tops! You're ten years older than me. Wait a second. How old are you?" Hiko nearly chuckled at the display of disbelief. The girl really has no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"Forty-three."

"How can you stay looking so young?" Kaoru looked awed at him. He did not blame her, women tend to be awed by his good looks. That was one of the reasons he managed to have so many free meals on his travels.

"It's a gift." Hiko reached into his cape and got out a bag of money. He didn't need it and this girl will need something to keep his apprentice fed. "Here, a little something in appreciation for saving my idiot apprentice from a lifetime of misery."

"I-I humbly accept this gift. I suppose you want to take Kenshin back home right?" Kaoru just gazed at Kenshin sadly. Hiko sighed. Apparently, his idiot apprentice has a new admirer who would do anything for him.

"No. You can keep him." Hiko turned around, "He is not ready to come back with me. When he feels he is ready, he can finish the training. Until then, farewell."

Hiko walked away from the dojo. After a few minutes of walking, he paused and sighed in relief. His journey was over. His idiot apprentice was safe with this woman and maybe he can find the strength to complete his training. Maybe finally, Hiko can finally pass on his Hiten Mitsurigi Master title and rest.

The End?


End file.
